Be Great, Be Powerful Beyond Measure
by T. K. Rush
Summary: A fic inspired by the inspirational Youtube video "Be Great, Be Powerful Beyond Measure". The boys and Master Splinter rescue a family friend who reflects on how lucky she is.


**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate; our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure...beyond measure.**

Just breathe. Your gonna be fine, Tai. Remember what the boys taught you. Don't let your defences down, be aware, look for your opportunities and, what was that last one? Oh yeah, "Beat the living crap out of 'em!". Nothin' to fear Baby Girl. Here they come!

**I'm gonna show you, how great I am.**

Breathe in.

**Last night I cut the light off in my bedroom, hit the switch, and was in the bed before the room was dark.**

Man I have to stop talking to myself. Dogging them is not that bad. Leo suggested that I use my smaller "statue" to my advantage and that while my strength may not be power, it can be speed and agility. Both of body and mind. Whoa! That swing was way to close and I almost got clocked upside the head. You need to be aware, Tai! Watch your surroundings! Here comes round two.

**I'm gonna show you, how great I am.**

__Breathe out.

**Only last week, I murdered a rock, injured a stone, hospitalized a brick, I'm so mean I make medicine sick.**

__Well, that's two down, ten to go. Man, I hate these Purple Dragon guys. They just don't stop coming. At least they have that working for them. They don't give up. But it's not very manly for twelve men to take on one girl!

**I'm gonna show you, how great I am.**

Focus on the task at hand.

**This kid's gonna be the best kid in the world.****  
><strong>**This kid's gonna be somebody better than anybody I ever knew.**

They completely believe in me. Maybe I should start to as well. I mean, they are all highly trained ninjas. __

__**I'm gonna show you, how great I am.**

Just relax.__

__**I have wrastled with an alligator, I done tussled with a whale, I done handcuffed lightnin, thrown thunder in jail.**

Fuck, that hurt! I need to get the guys to go harder on me. April watches them like a hawk though. She wants me to focus on getting better before they "break me". She is more worried about what I would do as she knows they will not hurt me. __

___**I'm gonna show you, how great I am.**_

Get back off the ground Tai. You gotta get back on your horse if you fall off. Or maybe Mikey had said "bike". I'm not really sure right now.__

___**All you chumps are gonna bow when I whoop him, all of you, I know you got him, I know youve got him picked, but the mans in trouble, I'm gonna show you, how great I am..**__**  
><strong>_

Alright back on my feet and take him off his! I'm glad Donny taught me that sweep. It's clean and effective. I'll have to tell him I used it. Raph was going on about how I could learn better ones. Usually, Raph is joking, but I think he was dead serious. I think. It's hard to tell the difference between Raph joking and Raph being serious sometimes. He's a great guy though, with a big heart. I wish he was here. I'm getting tired of tasting the dirt.

___**But somewhere along the line you changed, you stopped being you.**__**  
><strong>__**You let people stick a finger in your face and tell you you're no good, and when things got hard, you started looking for something to blame, like a big shadow.**__**  
><strong>__**Let me tell you something you already know, the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows, its a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it.**__**  
><strong>__**You, me, or nobody, is gonna hit as hard as life; but it ain't about how hard you hit, its about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward, how much you can take and keep moving forward.**__**  
><strong>__**That's how winning is done.**__**  
><strong>_

Is that my blood? Ugh, yup. I knew I was bleeding, but not that bad. I bet that's gonna hurt in the morning. I don't know why the Dragons think this is funny. It is taking a lot of them to take me out. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

On your feet, dodge, punch! Damn, he blocked! It feels like I just got hit by a freight train. I bet that punch is going to leave a lovely bruise on my jaw. I don't even have a boyfriend and it's gonna look like spousal abuse.  
><em><strong><br>**__**Cause if you're willing to go through all the battling you gotta go through to get to where you wanna get, who's got the right to stop you.**__**  
><strong>__**I mean maybe some of you guys got something you never finished, something you really want to do, something you never said to somebody, something.**__**  
><strong>__**And you're told no even after you pay your dues, who's got the right to tell you that, who? Nobody!**__**  
><strong>__**Its your right to listen to your gut, it ain't nobodies right to say no, after you earn the right to be where you want to be and do what you want to do.**_

The world's blurring. Ugh! I can't seriously be passing out right now. Someone's putting their arms around me. Is that Donny's voice? That would be nice. Just gotta get up, Tai. Donny let me get up!__

___**Now if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what you're worth.**__**  
><strong>__**But you've gotta be willing to take the hits.**__**  
><strong>__**And not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody.**__**  
><strong>__**Cowards do that and that ain't you!**__**  
><strong>__**You're better than that!**_

__Still can't really understand what Donny's saying. I got the "don't move" part. At least I think that's what he is saying. There's Mikey and Master Splinter. Wow, I knew Master Splinter was good, but he makes it look so effortless! He always looked amazing during practice. Not to mention he always came out on top. Correction, there goes a Dragon over Master Splinter's shoulder and into a pile of crates. I need to get him to show me how to do that. I mean, he is half the size of the boys, so I could probably do it as well, right?_**  
><strong>__**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate; our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.**__**  
><strong>_ Man is Raph pissed. Usually Leo holds him back, but he seems just as mad. There going through the Dragons like machines. Except they are taking their sweet time. Punishment for hurting me no doubt. Raph looks like he might kill the cocky blonde Dragon though. The Blonde would have been better off not to say what he intended to do to me to Raph. I'm not sure if Leo will stop him at this point. "Raph! I'm gonna be fine! He's not worth the trouble!" Thank God. Master Splinter stepped in.

___**It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us.**__**  
><strong>_

I am such a lucky girl. I have some of the best friends and family members anyone could ask for. Mikey helps Leo and Raph tie up the defeated Dragons. I'm sure they will leave an anonymous tip for the Police about their location; after they leave them to freeze in this warehouse over night.

___**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.**__**  
><strong>__**Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.**__**  
><strong>__**It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us.**__**  
><strong>__**Your playing small does not serve the world.**__**  
><strong>__**There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you.**__**  
><strong>__**We are all meant to shine, as children do.**__**  
><strong>__**It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone.**__**  
><strong>__**And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same.**__**  
><strong>__**As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.**_

__Donny, don't push too hard! That hurts! Raph kneels down beside me and brushes a strand of my hair from my face. He's always been so gentle with me. Even during sparring. God, I am so happy he is here.

___**Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate; our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.**__**  
><strong>_

"Good job, Baby Girl!" Mikey is standing above me, grinning from ear to ear. I look around at all the concerned faces. Master Splinter nods approvingly and lovingly. Leo bows slightly. Raph smiles before deciding he needs to pick me up bridal style. Wait, where's Donny? Ow! Damn it, Donny! Now is not the time to bear hug me! "I think she has some broken ribs." Donny starts to press on my ribs as he points out the obvious. I try to swipe his fingers away but Raph manages to get my arms trapped without dropping me. "Someone tickle her!" he smirks. "Aw, no! Come on guys! Master Splinter?" Oh no. Why is Master Splinter looking at me with that mischievous look? Help!

**All you chumps are gonna bow when I whoop him, all of you, I know you got him, I know you've got him picked, but the mans in trouble, I'm gonna show you, how great I am..**

I love my family.


End file.
